PRODUCE ONE THOUSAND (1,000) VIALS OF TRIAPINE (NSC-663249) ACCORDING TO THE PREVIOUS LOT NUMBER 17TI038. The batch of product was produced by the contractor and sent to clinical repository. The shelf-life was also evaluated. The drug product will be used in the NCI clinical trials.